Legend of the Destroyer
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story where Percy not only knows someone from Camp Half-Blood long before coming there but he takes being a demigod a lot more seriously. He becomes extremely powerful but he has to work for his power and his gear. I'm trying to make a Percy that is, without a shadow of a doubt, worthy of the name 'The Destroyer'.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm using movie images for Clarisse and Luke but other designs for some of the other characters. Also this is movie ages so Percy is sixteen in this chapter.**

Legend of the Destroyer

Chapter 1

-Percy-

"Is something wrong Ms. Dodds?" he asked warily, following his rather biased teacher back into the Greek artifacts exhibit.

"We know you took it." She growled angrily as he looked confused, he hadn't stolen anything. "Just tell us where it is and I _might_ go easy on you." Judging by the look on her face she was lying and wanted to murder him in the bloodiest and most painful fashion she could.

"Listen," he tried to reason with the, clearly insane, math teacher, slowly backing up towards the door "I don't-"

"Time's up!" she cackled gleefully, her skin bubbling and bulging before ripping apart as a monster was in its place, the torn clothes and scraps of 'skin' dissolving into mist as she let out a hissing roar at him, her mouth full of wicked razor sharp teeth, a whip of fire in her hands.

"Holy-" he exclaimed, falling back as he scrambled away in a crab walk, the insane monster cracking her whip as two giant demonic wolves came out of the shadows "And she has friends, of course she does." He cursed the universe as he looked around, hoping one of the walls had a sword or something he could use to at least get away.

"What ho Percy!" a familiar voice yelled as he looked over his shoulder to see Mr. Brunner wheeling into the room along with Grover and a blond guy he didn't recognize. As Mr. Brunner called out the crippled teacher threw a ballpoint pen at him, his hand reaching out to snatch it out of the air reflexively.

The moment it touched his hand though the pen gave off a brilliant, almost blinding, light that escaped from the fingers that were closed around the pen before becoming an ancient Greek sword, a Grecian word he somehow knew spelled Riptide etched along the blade. He didn't have much of a chance to examine this, or wonder how much drugs someone used to spike his lunch, when the two wolves lunged at him, their mouths wide, slobber dripping from their gleaming fangs.

Leaning back in shock he fell down, his arm coming up with the momentum of his fall causing the first of the giant wolves cut its stomach open on the blade, causing it to burst into dust. Scrambling up to his feet Percy put the sword in front of him just in time for the second wolf to lunge, impaling itself on his weapon as it too burst into dust, the golden powders mixing as he turned to face the winged demon who was glaring angrily at him.

"Oh," she hissed as she took a step towards him cracking her whip as she went "you shouldn't have done that."

"I'd have to disagree with you there." He snapped back "I'd rather not become a chew toy."

This just irritated the monster further as she lunged at him, swinging the whip at him as she did so. Feeling an instinctive urge, he followed it and leapt to the right, just barely managing to avoid Ms. Dodds' lunge as she showed barely any loss of momentum, pivoting on her foot to swipe at him with her claws, the talons digging five gashes into his chest as he yelled out in pain. The demon grinned as she brought the talons up to her face and licked some of the blood off of them "Hmm, delicious." She grinned.

"Okay…that's nasty." He scowled, readying the sword as his body fell into a stance he had never seen but somehow felt right.

"Die!" she yelled as she lunged once more, this time throwing her whip at his legs while spreading her wings wide. He couldn't go to the right, he couldn't go to the left, and he couldn't go down. Going back would just delay the inevitable…so, tensing the muscles in his legs, he went up, somehow leaping higher than should be humanly possible as the monster seemed to turn her head to gape at him in slow motion…right before he threw the sword like a throwing knife, the blade piercing through her face and imbedding itself in the marble floor as Ms. Dodds turned to gold dust around it. Percy never got a chance to feel elation as gravity asserted itself and he landed on his ankle, hard.

"AGH!" he yelled, clutching the broken joint while the three from the doorway rushed over.

"Damn Percy!" Grover said wide eyed while the blond guy started checking his broken ankle "Since when did you know how to fight like that?"

"I don't." he groaned in pain at the inspection of his broken bone, trying to use pressure to stop the bleeding of his chest "I just went with my instincts."

"It's a good thing you did Percy," Mr. Brunner told him seriously "I'd hate to see what would have happened to you if you had ignored them. You're just lucky that Alecto underestimated you."

"A-who-o?" he asked at the unfamiliar name before biting back a yell when blonde guy put his ankle in a make shift splint.

"Sorry," the guy shrugged apologetically before handing him a small bottle of a golden liquid "it needed to be set. Drink this and it will help it heal."

"W-who are you?" he grunted, taking the bottle but not drinking the unfamiliar substance.

"His name is Luke Castellan." Chiron told him "He was brought here to help get you to safety. And as for your earlier question the woman you know as Ms. Dodds is actually named Alecto, she's a Fury."

"...What the hell got put in my lunch?" he demanded as the three sighed, as if they knew they had a long story ahead of them.

-Lou Ellen-

Laying down on the roof of the front porch for the big house she lazily flipped through one of the spell tomes her mother had given her for her birthday last month. A rumble of thunder overhead drew her attention as she looked up to see the sky surrounding the camp dark with thunderclouds, each of them rumbling with fury but no lightning struck forth. At the same time the sea churned and frothed, stirring itself into agitation but not enough to pose a danger to any upon it. The weather had been doing this for the past few weeks, ever since the Winter Solstice when the gods had their big meeting so she assumed Zeus and Poseidon had gotten into, another, fight.

"Hey! Chiron's back!" one of the campers near the boundary shouted, his voice carrying as others soon took up the call and rushed to the road where Chiron, as well as Luke, Grover, and a new Demigod, would soon be pulling up in the camp van.

Admittedly curious herself she closed her book and leapt down from the roof, using a spell to halt her descent just before reaching the ground and gently lower herself to the dirt. "Show off." Her friend Annabeth snorted with a teasing smirk as they walked towards the boundary.

"You know you love me." She grinned, getting to the front of the circle along with the other cabin leaders.

"Yes but I honestly have no clue why I do?" the daughter of Athena grinned, bumping her with a shoulder.

"Oh, Annie," she put a mocking hand to her chest "I'm wounded."

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth snapped as the van pulled to a stop and the four occupants clambered out, the new guy with a slight limp as she guessed he got hurt fighting his first monster. The new guy was tall, she noted, with wild black hair that flowed back slightly as if he'd spent all day running his hand back through it. He had piercing green eyes that twinkled with happiness and mischief in equal measure along with a playful, easy going smile. To top it all off the guy wore a black leather jacket with hellhound heads on the shoulders, the mouths acting as shoulder pads and the eyes glowing a faint red. Given the fact that it was still summer she assumed that it was a monster drop item and kept him cool regardless.

"Welcome back Chiron." She said with a grin at the old horse man who gave her a tired grin in return.

"Well young heroes," their teacher said drained "I am tired and must retire to get some rest. I assume the rest of you can look after young Perseus here?"

"Don't worry Chiron," Clarisse, the head of the Ares cabin said with a smirk "you can count on us." Chiron must have been too tired to notice her smirk or remember Clarisse's 'initiation' that she tended to put new demigods through as the old centaur just gave a tired nod and, clambering out of the wheelchair, walked back to the big house. All eyes looked to see what would happen as Clarisse approached the new guy, her demigod siblings standing ready in case she needed a hand dragging him off or preventing others from stopping it. Luke stood next to and behind Percy but wasn't moving to stop this while Grover was looking between the new guy and Clarisse nervously.

Clarisse stopped a step away from Percy, giving him an appraising look before she smirked and nodded to his ankle, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I Perce?" she grinned as she, along with everyone else in the camp, felt a collective feeling of 'huh?'.

"Oh come on Claire," Percy grinned playfully "I need every excuse I can get to keep you around me."

"C-Claire?" one of Clarisse's brothers snickered before yelling when Clarisse spun around and broke his nose.

"Stuff it Mike," the leader of the Ares cabin growled "only Percy's allowed to call me that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." She held up her hands "you two…know each other?"

"Yeah," Percy grinned, limping over to Clarisse as he put an arm around the girl's shoulder "I met her back when I was thirteen in the candy shop my mom works at."

"I had just gotten back from a mission to eliminate a harpy in Central Park." Clarisse explained "And I really needed something sweet so I found this little shop called 'Sweet on America' and decided to get a snack. Percy was in there talking to his mom on her lunch break."

"We started talking as Mom got her order together," Percy picked up "and I decided to ask her out to lunch. In all honestly I expected to get punched."

"I considered it, still do sometimes," Clarisse grinned playfully "but I decided 'what the hell' and said yes. We had a fun lunch and I agreed to meet up with him again later. That's why I take so many trips and missions to the city, to visit my boyfriend."

"Whoa, hold up." Annabeth held up a hand "I thought you said it was just lunch?"

"It was…at first." Percy confirmed "But then that one lunch date became two. Then three. Then a few dinner dates and some couch movie nights and we were an official couple."

"That's right, which means he's off limits girls." Clarisse send a dark look at the single demigoddesses, mainly the Aphrodite cabin ones. "By the way," Clarisse turned to glance at Percy's ankle "how did you hurt yourself anyway?"

"I was fighting a," Percy turned to Luke "what did Mr. Bru-…Chiron call them?"

"He fought Alecto and a couple hellhounds." Luke answered both Percy and Clarisse "And didn't realize how high he could jump. Combine that with gravity and you have one very broken ankle. I was able to set it and use some nectar to heal most of it along with the gashes in his chest but the rest will need to be done by one of the Apollo Campers."

"Take him to the infirmary when you're done and I'll take care of it." Michael, the leader of the Apollo cabin, promised before going off, probably to get supplies.

"So that where you get the jacket?" Clarisse asked, tugging the, admittedly cool, piece of clothing.

"Yeah," Percy grinned, stealing a kiss from Clarisse as the girl returned it "that and a sword that Chiron gave me."

"Well you'll have to show me what you can do later." Clarisse grinned "You're gonna be on my team for Capture the Flag this week."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the lack of updates people, my muse went on vacation and left me writer's block.**

Legend of the Destroyer

Chapter 2

-Clarisse-

Leaning back against the bleachers of the arena she watched Luke and Percy having another training duel, or try to at least. It was clear that Luke was the trained warrior and that Percy was still only a rookie when it came to bladed combat. With a grunt she saw Percy get sent bouncing away from Luke, Riptide skittering away as the son of Hermes won their twenty third straight duel of the day. That's not to say that it was completely one sided, she had noticed Percy improve rapidly and even land a few good blows on the unofficial camp leader.

"Yo, Clarisse." A voice called as she turned to see Lou and Annabeth walking over "Want to ask you something."

"Then ask Pixie Stick." She shrugged at the daughter of Hecate who wasn't even fazed by the name.

"I was wondering if Percy knew about camp before yesterday when you brought him." the two demigoddesses sat down next to her, all three watching Percy get out of the dirt, spit out a wad of phlegm, and then charge Luke again.

"No, he didn't even know he was a demigod." She said, shaking her head as the sound of Percy blocking one of Luke's slashes filled the Arena "I could tell of course, having noticed the signs like his dyslexia, his ADHD, and the one time he saw one of my camp memos that was written in Greek he thought it was in English."

"You never told him what he was?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." she shrugged "Didn't want to bring more monsters down on his head, figured he might be able to live a normal life if he never found out what he was."

"That makes sense I guess," Lou nodded "but why is Luke so eager to pound him into the ground?"

-Percy-

"Luke what did I do to piss you off?" he asked between pants as he and his 'sparring partner' got some water, the cool liquid making him feel like a million bucks and a testament to just how tired he was.

"You didn't piss me off Percy," the son of Hermes chuckled amused "trust me on that."

"Then why are you so insistent on pounding me into the dirt?!" he exclaimed, or as much as he could, given how tired he still was.

"Because you have potential Percy!" Luke told him passionately and, when he just blinked in confusion, elaborated "Every demigod has at least one 'specialty', a talent that they can do better than anything else. To the mortals it looks like they're just naturally good at something, assuming it isn't magical but that isn't' the case. Specialties are hardwired into the divine part of our beings and while most demigod's specialty is a single power they got from their parents, maybe two, others have different gifts. You and I have the specialty of combat, I can tell by the way you moved when you fought Alecto and the hellhounds. You have _potential_ Percy!"

"But why are you pushing me so quickly?" he asked, mulling over what he was just told "I get wanting to train another combat specialist if what you're saying is true but why so fast?"

"Because when I said you have potential I wasn't just talking about as a specialist, I mean as a challenge." Luke said with an almost manic smirk, "I want an opponent who is strong, a rival who can push me to my limits when we fight. I want to make someone I have to actually _work_ if I want to beat them. Now come on, one last bout then we can go get lunch, sound good?" Luke finished the statement by dumping the rest of his jug of water on himself.

Deciding that was a good idea, Percy did the same, gasping at both the cold and the adrenaline rush the water was giving him as he grinned, "You bet your ass Castellan."

"Now that's more like it!" Luke crowed eagerly, lunging forward while swinging the standard celestial bronze blade.

Only this time it was different. Where before whenever Luke swung the sword he could barely see it and it moved far too fast for him to block most of the time. This time everything seemed to be moving slower and his veins felt like he had been injected with a cocktail of five-hour energy, red bull, and speed. Bringing Riptide up in an arc he batted away Luke's sword, noting Luke's eyes widen slowly in surprise but he wasn't done. Using the momentum of the sword swing he let go of the grip on the handle for a moment, closing his fist again when it had moved so he held the blade in a reverse grip before punching Castellan in the mouth for all the times the son of Hermes had tossed him like a ragdoll during their spars. For the first time since they started the duels that morning Luke was the one to bounce on the cobblestones before rolling to a stop, rubbing the jaw where a brilliant purple bruise was already forming.

"What the Had-…well that narrows down who your dad is." Luke grunted, using his sword to push himself to his feet.

"What do you…whoa." He began to ask before looking down to see all the cuts, bruises, scrapes, and nicks that littered his body healing under the touch of the water he had dumped on himself. In light of this there was only one thing he could say. "Sweet."

Shortly afterward the group of five was walking into the dining pavilion, Luke's bruise having become a startlingly impressive mixture of black and purple, swelling the jaw of the son of Hermes and drawing the eye of the rest of the camp when they all went to their own tables. "Holy shit Luke!" a son of Apollo, Percy was pretty sure the guy's name was Michael, exclaimed while rushing over to use some healing magic on the massive swollen bruise "What happened?!"

"Clarisse probably got tired of seeing Luke kick around her boy toy." Connor Stoll snickered amused only to let out a pained yell and clutch his nose when Clarisse's goblet flew over and broke it.

"Oh stop your whining." Claire said with a roll of her eyes "Michael is already over there you big baby."

"Is that what happened?" Michael asked Luke as the son of Apollo finished with the bruise and moved onto fixing Connor's nose.

"No, Percy won our last spar. Makes it twenty-four wins for me and one for him." Luke chuckled, sending him a teasing smirk as he scowled.

"Watch it Castellan, you're the one who needed a doctor." He snarked.

"Just because you have some bullshit healing power." Luke grumbled as those listening looked intrigued.

"Healing power?" Michael asked, fascination and curiosity pouring from the healer's voice.

"Yeah," he nodded, cutting his palm and pouring some water over it "apparently I'm the kid of a water god but there's a bunch of them so…"

"Narrows it down but not enough." The blonde girl, Annabeth, finished. Before he could continue he heard the clattering of hooves as Chiron walked over along with someone who he guessed was the camp director he hadn't gotten a chance to meet yesterday.

"Heroes," Chiron called out "as you all are aware by now we have a new camper among us. Mr. D, are you ready to greet them?"

"Yeah, yeah," the portly man in the Hawaiian shirt grumbled unhappily "Peter Johnson, welcome to hell. Piss me off and I'll turn you into a dolphin."

"It's Percy Jackson." Chiron corrected.

"Whatever." The surly drunk said irritably.

"Thanks Mrs. P." he said with a nod as the whole pavilion went silent as the grave, the portly being, who he knew to be the wine god Dionysus thanks to Clarisse.

"What did you just call me?" Mr. D demanded angrily, the god's eyes glowing with purple fire "Do you know who I am?"

"The god of frat houses, cheap bear, and lace doilies." He answered with as much seriousness as he could muster as everyone started trying to back away from him, likely to avoid getting caught in any crossfire.

"I am Dionysus boy!" the god thundered, actual anger on the beings face instead of simple laziness "I am an Olympian! You will show me respect!"

"I'll show you respect when you've earned it!" he roared back, his ears ringing like a tidal wave as he stood up, slamming his fist onto the stone table hard enough to make an audible boom "You call me by the wrong name? Fine, I'll do the same to you. You treat me like shit then I'll treat you like the pathetic husk of a once powerful being you've become! You want me to respect you? Then get off your lazy good for nothing drunken ass and actually help the demigods you were tasked to protect!" by the time he finished his rant he's panting, his chest heaving with each breath but his eyes remain locked, unflinching, with the wine god's.

The silence was broken when Dionysus gave a small amused snort and smirked, "You got balls brat. Fine then, _you_ have earned being called by your real name." with that the god grabbed some fruit and walked back to the big house.

"Percy…" Luke said, wide eyed and, from what he could tell, honestly scared "please never do that again…at least not if I'm within ten miles of you."

"Are you kidding?!" Claire exclaimed with a booming laugh "That was awesome!" for the rest of the night the camp was full with talk about how reckless he was for back talking an Olympian like he had but he ignored all of it. That evening when he got to his corner in the Hermes Cabin he found a backpack in his spot along with a note that had his name on it.

Frowning in confusion he opened the note and read

 _Percy,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you growing up (you can blame Zeus and his stupid no contact laws). I'm more than proud of the man you're becoming and look forward to watching you grow. This backpack is enchanted to have infinite storage and I left a little gift inside it which will help you in your new life as a demigod. I plan to claim you soon, just have to wait for a good dramatic moment._

 _Love,_

 _The proudest father in the world_

Smiling shakily, and whipping something out of his eye that was _not_ a tear, he opened the bag and grinned when he found what was inside. Capture the flag just got a lot more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've settled on three possible designs for Lou Ellen. One is Lulu from Final Fantasy. The second is Lust from FullMetal Alchemist (or FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood depending on which you've seen). The last is Morrigan from Dragon Age (LOVE these games! All I got left of inquisition is the Jaws of Hakkon, the final main story quest, and then the Trespasser DLC. No spoilers or you will be declared an enemy of the Silver Legion)**

 **AN2: I'm kinda surprised the conversation between Percy and Dionysus didn't get more review comments, or people theorizing what was in the bag.**

 **AN3: this Percy is going to get a LOT of armor and weapons from quests, drops, and other situations. I have several planned but I'm always open to suggestions and I'm curious as to what people will request.**

Legend of the Destroyer

Chapter 3

-Percy-

"I'm pretty sure this isn't training." Percy said nervously, hands itching to remove the blindfold that Claire had talked him into wearing for the latest training method before the capture the flag game the next day.

"It is." Claire's friend Lou said with a grin as he held back a whimper. Claire, Lou, and several of their allies for the game the next day were about to help him with his 'situational awareness' and 'battle instinct', or so they claimed. Instead of easing into it they decided, largely thanks to his healing ability, to throw him off the deep end and hope he could swim.

"Ow!" he yelled when one of them began before telling him it was time to start, a paintball splattering against his ass cheek, the seat of his sweatpants now brightly colored.

"It jiggled!" One of the people Claire had recruited laughed.

"What the hell?!" he yelled angrily, rubbing the abused spot before wincing in pain at the contact.

"It's not fully awareness training if you're told what we're about to do." Claire sang in a sing song voice.

"I'm dating a sadist." He sighed before yelping when a paintball hit the cup he wore, the one piece of protection he had been allowed, but even with the 'armor' it still hurt.

"Oh you know you love me." He could hear the proud smirk in his girlfriend's voice before the sound of several paintball guns getting ready at once chilled his soul. "FIRE AT WILL!" eyes widening behind his blindfold he looked turned his body left and right out of reflex, as if trying to look around before remembering his current visual situation. That was when the paintballs started hitting.

One to the shoulder, staggering him back.

One to the knee making him hop on one foot.

One to the _other_ ass cheek making him jump with a loud yelp.

Again and again the paintballs started nailing him. Every few minutes they'd dump some water on him to let his bruises heal and give him more energy so they could continue his 'training'. This continued for what felt like countless hours before, even to his own surprise, he felt an instinct in his gut and a faint whistle in his ear as he ducked, dropping into a crouch with his legs spread as the paintball rushed over his head, hitting one of his shooters as he heard a dismayed shriek "My hair!" huh, he hadn't realized any Aphrodite girls were in this group.

"About time!" Claire grinned, only took you three hours "Let's see if you can keep it up!" And so they continued, the pellets coming one by one from random directions. Percy couldn't dodge them all, not at first, but he was getting better by the minute. After dodging twenty in a row Claire called out "Hold!"

"HAHAHA!" he laughed, both triumphant and mocking at his girlfriend who was torturing him before he felt water being dumped on him again.

"Alright everyone!" Claire called out and he could hear the smirk in her voice as he got a bad feeling in his gut "He showed he can dodge them one by one…no more holding back! Fire as you will and when you want!" hearing that his spirits dropped and his balls decided to retreat right back where they came from.

"Oh no." and so it was on, paint balls coming from random directions and at random times, his confidence flying away to safety as he was kicked back to the beginning. _Many_ hours later the dinner horn sounded as his torture was finally called to a halt. "Oh thank Olympus!" he wheezed, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, his energy, even being replenished as frequently as it was, being exhausted.

"Yo…you alive?" Claire asked playfully, nudging his rib with her foot as he just let out a pitiful groan.

"If he's dead you could try dating Luke." He heard Lou tease as a surge of anger, even at the idea of it, gave him the strength to lift his head up, the worn blindfold slipping off his right eye.

"He tries it and I will neuter him." was the blunt and honest answer he gave as Claire and a Hephaestus guy, Beckendorf, helped him up.

"You got a bit of a ways to go before you can pull that one off Perce." Claire told him with a grin before kissing his cheek. The simple contact made him flush, no matter how many times she had kissed him, his aches and pains vanishing in the euphoria of her presence.

"Come on lovebirds," Lou called from the mouth of the arena, everyone else having already left now that their 'fun' was over "take too long and the Stoll's might eat all the barbeque!"

"They know better!" Claire laughed, her joy sounding like music to his ears as he tiredly put an arm around her waist, the two slowly walking out of the arena. At this point he honestly didn't care how long it took to get there or if all the barbeque was gone. He was alone with his Claire and that was all that mattered to Percy.

"I don't think those two know not to do anything." He spoke up as Claire looked up at him, a single eyebrow arching in question "Well that or they just choose to ignore their survival instincts." He elaborated with a shrug "I found them trying to break into my bag to find out what I had for capture the flag tomorrow."

"Did they succeed?" Clarisse asked with wide eyed seriousness, paired with a scowl that promised pain for the twin sons of Hermes.

"No. Turns out the bag has some security spells so they got a pretty good shock…literally. It took all night for the static to leave them and let their hair stop standing straight up.

"Good." Claire smirked, her eyes gleaming confidently "They can find out what you got tomorrow when you use it to kick their ass."

"So where am I going to be during the game anyway?" he asked, relishing the cool breeze that danced across his skin from the nearby ocean. As he spoke he shrugged out of his sweatshirt, thankfully enchanted to keep him cool during his 'training' and slipped on a tank top that Claire handed him from a bag, completely unabashed at her seeing him shirtless given that they'd gone swimming together several times.

"You'll be on the front line with me." She told him, smacking him on the rear as he yelped slightly and blushed at the action "Gotta keep that ass in sight so no other girl starts getting ideas."

"Don't worry Claire," he promised, pushing away his blush as he spoke sincerely, taking her hand in his own "you're the only _woman_ in my eyes."

"Oh come here you big lug." Clarisse grinned and, before he could even see her expression at his statement, pulled him down into a kiss.

He decided it was best not to argue or really care about much else at that point.

Twenty minutes they walked into the dining pavilion 'fashionably late', thankfully Lou had saved them some Barbeque, and had to ignore the stares, giggles, and smirks they get from the various people. Although Luke's mock tearful nod of respect was rather amusing. After a hearty dinner, in which he ate two or three times what he normally would, the camp headed down to the fire pit for camp songs and marshmallows. "How'd you eat so much dude?" Luke asked as they walked, confused at the fact that he had eaten more than anyone else in the camp.

"I don't know." He frowned, Claire and Michael walking along with them as they all tried to figure out the reason he had eaten like he was a starving man before a banquet.

"Wait a minute, your healing power!" Claire snapped her fingers, "We kept using it today. What if it causes you to burn a lot of energy to compensate for all the healing?"

"That…would actually make sense." Will frowned "Which means you need to be careful using that power outside of camp where there isn't a massive amount of food readily available."

"Damn it." Percy groaned "I wanted to just carry around a bunch of water bottles and be able to get up from anything anywhere!"

"I'm not saying don't use it outside of camp." Michael snorted, the son of Apollo rolling his eyes in amusement "I'm saying don't use it to the same extent you used today without a break if you can avoid it…unless you get lazy and suddenly need to burn off a few pounds."

"So it's a training tool, health insurance, and a weight loss plan in one." Claire grinned "Good to know that this lug has _some_ uses."

"Hey!" he pouted playfully as the guys laughed "I have _several_ uses!"

"Oh?" Claire asked playfully as she leaned up on her toes to get in her face, a dangerous smirk that sent excited shivers down his spine adorning her face "Why don't you…prove it." She almost whispered out the last part as his face got bright red and he quickly walked ahead to escape and return his cheeks to their natural color instead of his current situation in which they were doing a remarkable impression of a stop light. After a fun hour of smores and campfire songs, tonight's being dirty limericks given that it was Travis Stoll's turn to choose, everyone turned in to bed, eager for the upcoming games the next day.

"Heroes!" Chiron called out during breakfast, slamming a hoof onto the stone floor, gaining everyone's attention as all eyes turned to the centaur who stood before a table with a map of the camp territory. "Tonight we have our weekly inter cabin games!" pausing to let the cheers and roars die down Chiron continued "The territory will be divided like so," the ancient being drew a line with a finger on the map as a glowing perimeter appeared, dividing the area outside of the camp proper into two, roughly, equal areas.

"You'll be given until dinner to set up your areas to find the way to best kill each other." Dionysus said in a bored tone, gesturing out with one arm, the ancient Greek wine dish spilling diet coke out onto the map as Chiron sent an irritated look at the Olympian.

"Ready your breakfast men and eat hearty!" Clarisse called out to their alliance "For tonight! We dine in Hell!" eager roars met this statement, demigods stamping their feet against the ground, banging their fists on the table, or slamming weapons against shields in eagerness to prove their mettle in battle. While he didn't smirk Percy did grin into his goblet, a dangerous, eager, and above all _excited_ gleam in his eyes. The thought of battle, something he never thought he would enjoy, was making his heart pump faster. A good fight? Putting his training to good use? Seeing Clarisse in confident command and adorned in armor? Oh yeah, tonight was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I didn't get a response last chapter on what you guys wanted for Lou's design or any suggestions for weapons and armor (at least I didn't notice any when I went through reviews again). Please tell me in a review this time what you guys want for Lou's design and any armor, weapons, or magical items you want this Percy to get over the course of the story. Finally, I'm deciding who I want to go on the quest for the bolt with Percy and Clarisse so tell me your thoughts!**

Legend of the Destroyer

Chapter 4

-Luke-

Silently, the leader of the Hermes cabin crept through the woods towards the side controlled by the Ares cabin, the Stoll brothers right beside him as they did so. "I don't see anyone." Connor frowned as they neared the border, "It feels like a trap."

"Or an ambush." Travis nodded.

"It's both!" a happy voice agreed as they all looked to the right to see Percy smiling at them before a loud noise filled the air. Quickly ducking behind a shield, his brothers doing the same, he felt impact after impact on the metal, shards of ice falling around at their feet.

"What the shit Percy?!" Luke yelled out, having no clue what his chosen rival was using.

"It's an SMG that shoots ice bullets!" Percy sounded far too happy about that for Luke's liking "My dad gave it to me in that bag you guys tried poking at. But don't worry, right now it's just set to hurt like a bitch."

"Oh, wonderful." He snarled, hearing his brothers yelp as Percy quickly targeted their unshielded legs and used the openings to pepper them with ice. Drawing his sword, he slowly advanced on Percy, using magic to make a barrier to extend his protection at the cost of movement speed as he got closer and closer to the ice bullet shooting demigod.

"Oh shit." At least Percy knew the situation he was in. the sound of gunfire continued but he didn't hear it pinging against his shield anymore, a loud crack ringing out from above him instead. Reacting quickly, Luke sidestepped and cut through the branch falling towards him, spinning to block Percy's slash in one single movement.

"Nice try Percy." Luke grinned, "But not good enough."

"That's why I have this." Percy quickly pulled out a bottle of water and slammed it on their swords, bursting it open and getting them both wet as he found his blade being pushed back by his invigorated opponent. "It's only cheating if the other guy does it right?" Percy grinned and pushed hard, sending him staggering back as they met with a flurry of blows.

"Your strength is temporary Percy." Luke grinned as he slowly began regaining ground, "Mine isn't, remember?" another water bottle exploded in their faces. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard you little shit!"

"If you can catch me that is." Percy grinned, firing a burst of ice bullets out as he quickly brought up the shield, bashing at Percy when he heard his opponent rushing in.

"You know you can't win this Percy!" Luke grit out, channeling a burst of magic to his muscles as he shoved, sending Percy staggering back and barely able to block Luke's slash in time, "Your water strength won't catch me off guard like it did before!"

"I know." Percy grinned, still looking smug and in control of the situation "My job isn't to stop you though. My job is to keep you busy. You're the one who's supposed to get the flag according to Annabeth's plan right?"

"What?" Luke was genuinely surprised at that, "How did you?"

"Some of your brothers really need a date if an Aphrodite girl batting her eyelashes was enough to get them to spill secrets." Percy laughed smugly, "I'm not the defense Luke, I'm the shiny toy that's going to keep you busy while Clarisse wins this for us." Gritting his teeth, Luke used his sword to hurl dirt at Percy who got caught off guard, temporarily blinded and now firing that bloody SMG wildly while trying to clear his eyes.

"Rule number one Percy, never reveal your plan to your opponent." He frowned, disappointed at the rookie mistake of his intended rival, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a flag to find." Quickly, he turned and ran. He knew he could win this fight after a time, but he didn't know how many more of those water bottles Percy had on hand and didn't want to waste time in a drawn-out game of cat and mouse.

"Get back here!" Percy shouted, trying to give chase and pour water into his own eyes to clear them. Ignoring Percy, Luke kept running, only to frown as his instincts told him something was wrong, just before all the water on his body froze.

"Gah!" Luke yelled out, the sudden stabbing cold catching him off guard as he tripped and rolled on the ground, giving Percy more than enough time to catch up.

"I know you're stronger than me right now Luke," Percy spat out some more dirt, "but I fight dirty so that helps."

"Wonderful." He sighed, readying his blade as he kicked up to dodge a burst of ice bullets, "I'm going to beat your ass into the ground once this is over Percy."

-Chiron-

Amused, the ancient teacher looked about the assorted demigods as they all gathered by the boundary, Clarisse and her team cheering as a daughter of Aphrodite held up the captured flag from Annabeth's team. Shortly after he blew the signal conch horn he saw Luke return, dragging a battered Percy and looking worse for wear himself. Hearing the various threats of revenge and training was rather amusing as he overheard the various tricks Percy had employed to keep Luke distracted.

"Congratulations demigods." Chiron called out proudly at the ever-shown progress of his pupils, "Another excellent showing. The winners are the Ares cabin along with their allies, so next week the competition will be between the Ares cabin and Aphrodite cabin." The children of the love goddess cheered, their cabin very rarely managing to get a flag during the game.

"Good job Percy," Clarisse helped her boyfriend up, the exhausted demigod smiling proudly at her praise "you managed to hold him off just like you said you would."

"Of course Claire, I said I would didn't – GET DOWN!" Percy quickly shoved Clarisse away and began shooting at something with a gun he had, ice bullets flying. Whipping his head in the direction of Percy's target Chiron saw a massive hellhound leaping out of the trees towards them. Several of the younger and weaker campers screamed in fear, not expecting the surprise attack.

Drawing his bow, Chiron charged forward, taking aim and shooting at the hellhound which snarled, Percy's bullets hurting it but not to a lethal extent. Luke and a righted Clarisse readied their weapons and rushed in when Percy paused shooting, the newer demigod drawing his own sword as the trio charged in, slashing and stabbing at the hellhound which was far larger than the ones Percy killed before. With a roar, the hellhound, clearly an elder of its kind, slammed aside the trio's weapons, roaring loud enough to shake the earth.

Before Chiron could move to save his students, an emerald glow came from Percy as he leapt in between the monster and Clarisse. Above Percy the air shimmered, an ethereal trident appearing, shining like the sun itself as a burst of light appeared in Percy's hand, growing and forming into the shape of a harpoon like spear. With a yell, Percy slammed the spear into the Hellhound, the blow ringing out like the thunder of a storm.

"Keep going Percy!" Luke yelled, running to Percy's side as they both worked to push the spear into the armor like hide of the ancient hellhound, Clarisse joining as well. The hellhound reared back, screaming in anger and rage as wind howled from the weapon before it burst into the creature's flesh, blood bursting forth before the wolf began to fall, the ancient beast dying.

Panting, Percy gripped his spear as Luke and Clarisse let go of it, stepping back as a storm burst open above their heads, bypassing the camp's weather barrier and letting a downfall begin. "Hail!" his voice felt weak even as he shouted, the storm drawing everyone's attention and shock, "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Lord of the sea, father of horses, earth shaker and storm bringer!" slowly, the demigods took a knee before the stunned Percy who couldn't tear his gaze away from the new spear. Looking up at the storm, Chiron wondered if it was a sign of Zeus' rage or Poseidon's pride.


End file.
